dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Tzubaki Wielder
tumblr_lvv8apR4ed1qhcdd7o5_1280.png General Info tumblr_lf345wiZBn1qaplg8o1_500.jpg Name: Tzubaki Wielder Age: 15 Weight: 142 lbs Height: 5'4 Eye Color: Purple Blood Type: O-''' '''DoB: November 3rd Appearance tumblr_m3q83oKMHl1qcfqo5o1_500.gif tumblr_nune7drTJ61rn2chmo1_500.gif tumblr_n9li9xcFnZ1s27mg6o4_250.gif tumblr_nn4464A4VL1ruga6jo1_250.gif tumblr_n9li9xcFnZ1s27mg6o3_250.gif tumblr_n9li9xcFnZ1s27mg6o5_250.gif Dancing bright purple eyes and a goofy grin, Tzubaki always manages to trip her way into other's hearts. From her dreaded hair to her shapely body, everything about her unique. Her mocha skin and massively mobile curves make seem more exotic in appearance than most. Tzubaki is a bouncy beauty ! Behavior/ Personality miyuki_by_okamaka-d78z3yr.png.jpeg jutfjuyfvbn.jpg Sugar, Spice, and everything -- Nevermind ! Tzubaki isn't your average teenager. Strong willed and sassy, she sashays everywhere she goes. Tzubaki carries herself high and isn't ashamed to speak her mind. Unlike her sister, she isn't one to cause trouble, but if faced with a delimma she will not shy away. Stubborn, witty, cunning, and smart, nothing gets past her . . . well, almost. She also enjoys fried chicken. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. Occupation/Class tumblr_m32rvt4snz1qfsvizo1_1280.jpg Keyblade User 'Chi Base' 'Fortification Chi' Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Chi Form' 'Chikara No Hadou' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Category:Generation 1 Category:Kai's Characters